Through Dimensions We Fly
by HeronQuill
Summary: With the power of dimensional travel and any abilities people had in said dimensions, we will protect their worlds from any threat that may come. In other words, I go through some crazy adventures and I tell you guys about it. Currently in: Gravity Falls. Rated T for general gore and mild body horror.


Alright, brief intermission before the story. This entire storyline isn't going to follow, well anything. It's just a collection of moments and drabbles from pretty much any show, movie, game, and/or AU for said plot with a little twist. Keep in mind, this _isn't_ my idea fully. It actually belongs to my brother, who came up with it, and I filled it out.

The twist is me and my brother (this is how he told it, so I'll stick with it)-mainly me- travel through thousands of dimensions. Our mission: keep the story on track (basically don't let the plotline go haywire) and fix any mistakes. Now here is where it gets scientific.

-We wear gauntlets on our arms that allow us to remain in the dimension we are assigned. If it were to break or someone stole it, the dimension would attempt to "kick" us out (essentially, it becomes aware of us and tries to fight us off as if we were a virus). It also grants us any power from the dimension we're in, like if we were in, say Batman's dimension, we could have the powers of Superman or Joker or pretty much any superpowered being in that dimension (Superman is included because it would be more accurately labeled as the DC dimension since they are all connected in some way). As an added bonus, those powers stay with us even if we aren't in that particular dimension. They also allow us to travel to other dimensions at will.

-The gauntlets also force us to wear disguises to help us stand out less. Let's say we were in the (for sake of recognition) the Gears of War dimension, we would be wearing something akin to military uniforms while if we were in the DC dimension we would be wearing something more modern. Also, if we were in a less humanlike dimension, say Transformers, we could choose to be either a human or Transformer, but that isn't the case with all of them. Sometimes we're forced to take on an inhuman look.

-There are rules in place that _**force**_ us to never reveal the answer to a problem that the characters must face themselves. Like if we were in the Gravity Falls dimension, we couldn't tell Dipper the author's name or how to stop Bill. He has to figure it out himself. But the rules don't say anything about being a little helpful, like answering any question he has about how dimensions work.

-There are several alternate universes in one single dimension. Say Dipper and Mabel never went to Gravity Falls, that exists. Or maybe there were no secrets in Gravity Falls, it's possible. And just maybe there was an alternate reality where everyone was cursed to become monsters. Interesting…

-A dimensions fabric of space is the thin shield protecting that universe from anything outside of it. Think of dimensions like bubbles, floating through the air. When they brush up against each of each other, sometimes they connect. In dimensions, when his happens, it creates a rift in the fabric, a generally small, stable-ish tear that connects the two worlds together. Normally it happens in desolate places so no-one gets hurt, but sometimes they are in public areas. Rifts are unnoticeable, unless forced they don't cause any damage unless you walk straight into one.

A much more violent rift is called a rupture, in where the fabric of two dimensions rubs too harshly and rips a hole in at least one or both. Ruptures could be classified as black holes, pulling anything and everything into it and out into the void.

The void is the empty, soundless space the dimensions float in. There is nothing in it, hence why it is called the void. When something falls into it or is sucked out into it, it never comes out. There is no bottom, end, or even light. Just an empty, black, void.

-The people we interact with generally know about our job. They have to, otherwise it becomes more of a problem. Most of the time they understand (after a brief show of power), but some are just too stubborn.

-When the story in the dimension is finished, it becomes it's own reality. Think of the bubbles as balloons now, all connected to a cart. When they get enough air in them, the string used to connect them to the cart will loosen, and they float away. Dimensions work similarly, except they remain where they are but without the need for a connection, like the planets in the solar system. After that point, the story line becomes irrelevant and we can help them all we want. Problem is, that means our job is done, we would have no real business there. But they never said we couldn't visit.

-All the dimensions are rotating around a 'central dimension' aka our own. Since we technically created them, we are their parent dimension and they 'feed' off of our creativity to stay alive. We control their story and therefore control them, so feel empowered.

Any AU you accept will immediately become a part of that dimension, albeit small, but if a whole community accepts it it will become even larger.

-We can't always be in the same dimension. A dimensions fabric of space is delicate, and more than one intruder could cause it to rip.

Brief explanation of our "Hud" as my brother called it.

-The Hud is the place we go to for instruction. Think of it like an Atlantis of sorts, glowing brilliantly in the emptiness of space, gold towers gleaming in their own light. We get our assignments and gear there but we usually don't stay long. It's unnaturally empty, since we're pretty sure most of it's inhabitants either bailed or died out. We don't know who gives us instructions, we just get them then go to work (well it's more 'play' than anything..)

-There isn't an official name for our line of work. I just roll with Dimensional Police as it were.

-There are actually very few members. This line of work is incredibly stressful, having to not only protect the dimension you temporarily inhabit, but you also can't tell _anyone_ what will happen, even if it means losing a friend along the way.

And now, a brief explanation of myself.

-I usually focus more on my friends, who usually consist of the main characters, up to the point of lunacy, so be prepared.

-My powers generally focus on something strong or tactical, but sometimes wildly rampant works too.

-I am generally stupid, so be careful.

-I sometimes use a lisp to sound funny (Ex. I thomtimes uthe a lithp)

-I make up words at times (Ex. snibbling-snacking/nibbling)

-Not everyone is my friend. I have enemies, too.

Too long, didn't read? Basically, I go on random adventures through different dimensions to keep them from falling apart. Simple enough?

Anyways, that's done so now you are free to enjoy the stories and drabbles I post here hopefully without too much confusion. Enjoy!


End file.
